Love me as I am
by Nahoia
Summary: Comme d'habitude, il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Pourquoi je suis toujours celui qui arrive à se mettre dans un pétrin inimaginable ! [OS] /!\spoil saison 5A/!\


**Disclamer** : Stiles et Théo ne m'appartiennent pas ... Triste vie :'(

 **Couple** :Stéo

 **Rating** : K

J'espère que cet OS vous plaira, malgré qu'il soit sur un couple encore peu exploité en f-fiction ... J'attends vos avis ! :)

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Comme d'habitude, il a fallut que ça tombe sur moi. Pourquoi je suis toujours celui qui arrive à se mettre dans un pétrin inimaginable ?!  
C'est vraiment injuste.  
Et bien évidemment, Scott n'est jamais là quand j'ai besoin de lui ... Il doit certainement encore traîner quelque part avec sa Kira ...  
Et Derek ? Où est Derek ?! C'est le seul qui aurait pu m'aider après mon meilleur ami ... Mais non, il a fallu qu'il s'en aille on ne sait où, faire on ne sait quoi avec on ne sait qui ... Enfin si, on sait qui c'est ... Enfin je connais son prénom : Braeden. C'est moche, j'aime pas ... Et puis j'ai vraiment du mal à croire qu'elle est un être humain, mais apparemment si ...  
Là n'est pas la question, puisque celle-ci est : comment je vais faire pour me sortir de ce pétrin ?!  
Pourquoi je me suis mis dans l'idée que j'étais capable de partir à la chasse au kanima tout seul ?! Et mon père que je ne peut même pas joindre parce qu'il bosse ... Et aussi parce que mon portable a été réduit en poussière ...  
C'est malin, je me retrouve coincé dans ce gigantesque trou -que je n'avais jamais vu avant d'ailleurs-, avec ma voiture qui est foutu, et ma jambe qui est bloquée par je ne sais quoi ... Mais à part ça tout va bien !  
Soudain, un bruit se fit entendre à ma droite. Sursautant, je bougeais lentement afin de voir ce qu'il se passait, mais je ne pu le faire, la douleur dans ma jambe étant trop forte. Ce n'est que lorsque qu'un gros lézard vert sauta sur ce qu'il restait de ma voiture, que je compris que le kanima m'avait retrouvé, et que je l'avais mis assez en colère pour qu'il veuille me tuer.  
Désespéré, je tentais une dernière fois de m'extirper de ma Jeep, essayant de décoincer la ceinture de ma jambe, sans succès. Je voyais la bête se rapprocher petit à petit de moi, s'amusant de mon état de faiblesse.  
J'étais sa proie blessée, et il allait se faire un plaisir de jouer avec moi.

Là, maintenant, tout de suite, je haïssais ces "Docteurs", et leur idée à la noix de créer une nouvelle race d'êtres surnaturels. Bon, pour le coup, avec la bestiole qui veut ma mort, ce n'est pas un désavantage puisque nous n'avons pas besoin de trouver son maître afin de l'arrêter ... Mais ce n'est pas non plus une bonne chose justement parce qu'on ne peut pas l'arrêter.

Je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchis à ça en partant de chez moi ... Je m'étais juste dis que j'allais pouvoir aider la meute, et que Scott me permettrais ainsi d'être plus actif et non passif dans toutes les actions qu'il entreprenait afin de sauver les fesses de nos chers amis non humain.

À croire que, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'avais tort.

Le kanima essayait désormais d'arracher le pare-brise de la voiture à l'aide de ses dents et de ses griffes, ce qui lui permettrait ainsi d'avoir directement accès à mon corps.

Je n'avais plus aucune chance. Le lézard et bien plus fort que moi, et puis il pourrait m'immobiliser en quelques secondes à peine ... Et moi qu'est-ce que j'ai ? Un fond de poudre de Sorbier, inutile contre ces nouvelles créatures, et une batte de Baseball qui a dû voler quelque part quand je suis tombé ici.

Ouais, je suis vraiment fichu. Et le fait que le kanima venait de réussir à réduire la seule chose qui aurait pu me protéger, en miette, ne faisait que renforcer cette idée. Je fermais les yeux, ne voulant pas voir la mort arriver, et j'arrêtais de respirer. J'essayais d'oublier où j'étais, je m'imaginais sur une plage, au soleil, je ne faisais plus attention aux grondements du lézard, que mon imagination remplaça par le cri de mouettes.

J'étais totalement ailleurs.

Ce ne fut que lorsque quelque chose de froid toucha ma joue que je revenais à la réalité. M'attendant à voir un monstre moitié humain, moitié lézard aux écailles vertes, je fus surpris de découvrir un magnifique loup noir aux yeux bleus. Un loup que j'avais déjà vu quelque part ...

- _Théo ?!_ m'écrirais-je en le reconnaissant.

Théo aussi était l'une de ces chimères créée par ces savants fous. Sauf que sur lui, l'expérience avait marché, il était un loup-coyote-garou. Un loup-coyote-garou capable de se transformer totalement. Scott et moi le connaissons depuis pas mal de temps puisqu'il était avec nous à l'école primaire. Il avait ensuite déménagé, pour ensuite revenir il y a quelques mois de ça sous sa forme de chimère, nous expliquant qu'il avait entendu parler d'un vrai alpha, et qu'ayant besoin d'une meute, il était ici afin de faire partie de la notre.  
Sauf que ce n'était pas totalement la vérité.

Très vite, au fil des jours, Théo se fichait de plus en plus du refus de mon meilleur ami, et essayait de se rapprocher de moi, finissant par m'avouer ses sentiments.

Je ne sais même pas comment il a su que j'étais gay ... Probablement par ma façon d'être, ou peut-être parce que quelqu'un lui a tout simplement dit ... Le résultat étant que je me suis sauvé en courant après sa révélation. C'est vrai quoi, se dire qu'un homme qui a été médicalement modifié afin d'être un loup-garou, est amoureux de toi, ça fait flipper !

Et puis jusqu'à très récemment, je me posais encore la question à savoir si je pouvais lui accorder ma confiance ou non. J'ai compris qu'il cachait beaucoup de choses qu'il garderait à jamais pour lui, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser au pire ... Mais c'est tout de même la troisième fois qu'il me sauve la vie, alors je suppose que ce qu'il m'a dit est vrai, et qu'il tient réellement à moi ...

- _Stiles ?! Stiles, est-ce que ça va ?!_ me demande-t-il paniqué en me voyant fermer les yeux une nouvelle fois. _Il t'a fait quelque chose ?_

- _Non, Théo, je vais bien, j'ai juste vraiment eu peur, et ma jambe est coincée ..._

L'adrénaline que j'avais produite à cause de ma chasse et de mon accident commençait à redescendre, et je me sentais fatigué, déprimé ...

- _Ok, je vais juste couper la ceinture, et ensuite je te sors de là._

Pour toute réponse, je hochais seulement la tête, lui faisant confiance. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il se pencha sur moi que je remarquais qu'il était nu. Gêné, je détournais d'abord la tête en rougissant, puis, ma fameuse curiosité revenant au galop, je reportais mon regard sur son corps. Il avait un visage fin, bien dessiné, de beaux yeux bleus et une fine et belle bouche rosée. Son cou n'était ni trop long, ni trop court, et à part quelques petites cicatrices, sa peau était parfaite. Parfaite, comme son torse dessiné par de très beaux abdos travaillés : il prenait vraiment soin de lui. Je peux même dire qu'il est très beau.

Je sortais de mes pensées lorsque brusquement, je tombais de mon siège pour me retrouver dans les bras du loup/coyote, qui me rattrapa, et me serra contre lui. Très vite, il nous fit sortir de la voiture, et je retrouvais enfin l'air frais de ce mois d'octobre.

En inspectant les alentour, je vis le kanima nous regarder de loin.

- _Nous n'avons pas le droit de nous entre-tuer ..._ m'informa Théo.

Ah, encore une histoire de chimère ...

- _Merci._ chuchotais-je alors au beau brun tout en resserrant un peu plus mes bras autour de son cou, ce qui me fit me rapprocher davantage de son torse nu.

- _Tu n'as pas à me remercier. J'ai ... sentis que quelque chose n'allait pas, que tu étais en danger ... J'ai appelé Scott, mais il ne m'a pas répondu. Alors j'ai suivis ton odeur. Je crois que je suis arrivé au bon moment ..._

Je souris légèrement, mais ne répond pas. S'il n'avait pas été là, je serais probablement mort à l'heure qu'il est ... Je lui dois ma vie. À ce moment précis, je me fiche d'où il m'emmène, je veux juste rester dans ses bras protecteurs, le nez dans son cou afin de pouvoir sentir son odeur apaisante. Je ne souhaite rien de plus. Je pourrais aller jusqu'au bout du monde s'il continuait de me garder en sécurité comme il le fait en ce moment.

Finalement, je pense que je ne suis pas si insensible que cela à ses nombreuses petites techniques de drague. Je crois que toutes les barrières qui faisaient que je doutais de lui sont tombées ce soir, me faisant me confronter aux vrais sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui.

De l'amour.

Je suis amoureux de lui, et je viens seulement de m'en rendre compte.

- _Stiles, on est arrivé chez toi ..._ dit alors Théo, en commençant à me poser au sol.

- _Il y a une clef cachée derrière la sonnette._ dis-je avant qu'il ne se sépare totalement de moi.

Sur le coup, il parut surpris, mais il se contenta de renforcer sa prise sur moi et de chercher la fameuse clef. Lorsqu'il l'a trouva, il se dépêcha de déverrouiller la porte et ainsi de pénétrer dans ma maison. Sa veste n'étant pas accrochée au portemanteau, je devinais que mon père n'était pas encore rentré.

- _Ma chambre est au premier étage._ indiquais-je à mon porteur.

En passant devant la cuisine, je regardais l'heure qu'il était sur le four : 23H45. J'avais passé plus de trois heures à chasser cette bestiole pour au final avoir faillis me faire tuer.

Quand Théo poussa la porte de ma chambre, je me cachais dans son cou. C'est la première fois qu'il venait ici, qu'il voyait mon espace personnel, et j'avais un peu peur de sa réaction, même si cela pouvait paraître absurde. Après qu'il m'ai doucement déposé sur mon lit, il fit un tour de la pièce, étudiant le moindre petit détail.

- _J'aime bien, ça te ressemble._ Finit-il par dire en souriant.

Je souriais à mon tour, content que ça lui plaise. Je devenais totalement débile.

- _Comment va ta jambe ?_

- _Elle est un peu engourdie, mais je n'ai plus mal ... Théo, tu voudrais bien rester avec moi cette nuit ?_ lui demandais-je alors, ne voulant pas qu'il parte.

La surprise qu'il ressentit à ce moment pu se lire sur son visage, et je me sentais idiot. Pourquoi lui avoir proposé ça ?!

- _Pourquoi veux-tu que je reste, Stiles ?_ me questionna-t-il en venant s'asseoir à mes côtés.

Je restais un moment interdit, troublé par sa question. Serait-il préférable que je lui dise la vérité, ou que je mente ? La vérité est toujours mieux, est ainsi, je pourrais savoir ce qu'il veut réellement de moi.

- _Tu m'as sauvé la vie ce soir Théo, et ... et c'est la première fois que je me sens autant en sécurité avec quelqu'un. Même avec Scott ce n'est pas la même chose ! Et puis ..._

\- _Et puis ?_

- _Et puis je crois que je ne ressens pas que de l'amitié pour toi ... J'ai confiance en toi ..._ finis-je par murmurer avant de baisser la tête, ne voulant pas voir sa réaction.

Rien ne se passa pendant au moins une longue minute, avant qu'il ne vienne lentement et amoureusement me caresser la joue. Le toucher de sa peau douce contre la mienne m'électrisa.

- _Tu m'aimes ?_ demanda-t-il les yeux brillants.

- _Oui, je t'aime Théo._

Et sans attendre plus longtemps, il plongea sur moi, m'allongeant sur mon matelas, et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes, m'emportant dans un baiser délicieux et addictif. Je lui laissais l'accès à ma bouche afin que nos langues puissent danser ensemble, et il en sembla ravie puisqu'il caressa lentement mon bras, puis ma hanche. Par manque de souffle et à regret, je m'éloignais de lui, laissant tout de même l'une de mes mains se promener dans son dos, et l'autre jouer avec ses cheveux.

- _Moi aussi je t'aime Stiles. Bien plus que tu ne le crois._

Il me ré-embrassa une nouvelle fois, s'allongea confortablement sous la couette, et m'invita à le rejoindre, ce que je fis avec empressement.

Là, à moitié allongé sur lui, ma tête dans son cou, je me sentais enfin moi, j'avais l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé l'endroit où je voulais être.

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, je savais que j'allais passer une bonne nuit.

Dans les bras de mon amoureux.

* * *

 **The end**


End file.
